


So Good Together

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	So Good Together

Title: So Good Together  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #117: Pets  
Warning(s): None, other than a sad lack of porn. *sigh*  
A/N: Thanks again to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and her title-foo.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

So Good Together

~

Severus stroked Harry’s shoulder. “Do you require anything?” he whispered.

Harry shook his head, and after one last caress, Severus started towards the picnic table.

Harry glanced over as Hermione chuckled. “What?”

“You two are surprisingly good together,” she said.

“Oh?”

She nodded. “He touches you a lot, and you touch him back. It’s...nice.”

Harry blushed as Ron snorted. “So I should just pet you on the head occasionally to show you how much I love you?” he asked.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Try it if you want to lose that hand.”

Harry hid a grin. Intent really was everything.

~


End file.
